Impulsos
by Florceleste
Summary: Una visita inesperada no era algo fuera de lo común para Francis. Que esa visita fuera Ludwig rompía con las leyes del universo. Y es que esa decisión no es de las que Ludwig suele tomar. La línea que los separa es clara e imborrable, seguro ¿no?
1. I Decisión

Una pareja muy crack (o no) que siempre me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza. En fin espero que les guste. Ambientado en el universo de Gakuen Hetalia.

**Titulo:** Impulsos  
**Clasificación:** M  
**Advertencia:** UA (universo alterno), descripciones subidas de tono, algún que otro insulto.  
**Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. La trama de esta historia es mi propiedad.

**Resumen:**Una visita a horas tardías la noche de un sabado no era algo fuera de lo común para Francis Bonefoy. Que esa visita fuera Ludwig practicamente rompía con las leyes del universo. Y es que esa decisión no es de las que Ludwig suele tomar. Pero que bien se siente probar el gusto de lo inesperado algunas veces. Más allá de las excusas patéticas y más allá de la promiscuidad, ¿será sólo sexo? La línea que los divide es indeleble, fosforecente, brilla en la oscuridad y tiene doble señalización de luces y cintas. ¿Seguro? Nada es seguro con Francis... ni con ludwig, aparentemente.

* * *

**Impulsos**

**I. Decisión**

¿Qué? ¿Ahora Ludwig repartía regaños a domicilio?

Porque por más que pensara, Francis no imaginaba otra razón por la cual el hermano menor de uno de sus mejores amigos estaría en la puerta de su departamento un sábado en la noche.

No lo asustó el portero sonando a la una de la mañana. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir visitas sorpresas. Aunque debía decir que ésta en particular era demasiado inesperada. ¿Qué hacía Ludwig allí?

No podía creer que simplemente viniera a quejarse porque Gilbert había tenido que quedarse hasta tarde castigado en la escuela por culpa de una de sus bromas (castigo que Francis había compartido por cierto) o a darle otro de sus discursitos sobre dejar de ser una "mala influencia" para su hermano. Y es que desde que lo conocía Ludwig sólo le había dirigido la palabra para eso. No es que el alemán no supiera que Gilbert era capaz de meterse en problemas bastante bien solito. Sólo creía, y siempre lo remarcaba, que Francis y Antonio potenciaban esa capacidad. Aun así, solía tener muchas más quejas para él que para el español. "¿Porqué siempre metes en problemas a mi hermano?" "¡Deja de acosar a los de primer año!" "¿No puedes comportarte decentemente un segundo?" "¡No le hables sobre eso a Feliciano!"

— ¿Ludwig? ¿Qué se te ofrece a esta hora?

— Si no te molesta, quisiera que hablemos.

Ese tono no auguraba nada bueno. Pero aun así, por que la curiosidad lo estaba matando, presionó el botón del portero para dejarlo entrar al edificio y lo esperó en la puerta de su departamento.

Tenía la cara formal y correcta de siempre. Era raro verlo sin el uniforme. Pensándolo bien, eran contadas las veces que lo había visto fuera de la escuela. No era un mal cambio, la ropa informal dejaba apreciar mejor el buen pedazo de carne trabajada que Ludwig era. ¡Oh, sí! Francis tenía ojos y Ludwig se mataba en sus entrenamientos. Se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que nunca se sintió tentado a intentar algo con el alemán. Pero había razones de sobra para contenerse, sin contar la ira de Gilbert.

Para empezar, Francis apreciaba su integridad física. Ludwig siempre había sido muy estricto y serio, sin un resquicio de perversión por donde el francés pudiera filtrar sus intenciones. Tenía la seguridad de que apenas sugiriera algo terminaría con un puño en su cara. Por otro lado, jamás se hablaban sino era para discutir. Pero no eran de esas discusiones que dejan entrever una tensión sexual o ansiedad mal dirigida. No, los insultos con Ludwig eran sólo insultos.

— Un poco tarde para visitas ¿no?

Ludwig le lanzó un escueto "Buenas noches" y sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, le entregó un cuaderno. Lo reconocía, ese era su cuaderno.

— Gilbert se lo llevó por error. — fue la fría explicación.

Fría e innecesaria explicación, Francis ya lo había notado, pero decidió que no era algo tan urgente. No tan urgente como para tener que devolverlo en plena noche de sábado. El hermano menor le estaba ocultando algo, pero a diferencia del mayor, no era tan fácil de leer. Francis no alcanzaba a discernir qué diablos buscaba Ludwig.

Agradeció con una de sus típicas sonrisas y aguardó a que se dejara de excusas. Nada pasó, Ludwig sólo se quedó ahí, con su actitud severa y la mirada un poco ida. Parecía dudar, o tal vez, esperar algo. Seguía sin poder ver sus ojos directamente, pero ahora sí notó un suave sonrojo en su rostro. Muy suave, como la vez que descubrió a su hermano contándoles las cosas que hacía cuando se emborrachaba.

Pero antes de que Francis pudiera descifrar algo más, Ludwig dio media vuelta y empezó el camino rumbo a la salida. Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar. ¿Acaso Ludwig creía que él era idiota o algo así?

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Un cuaderno? — vio como se detenía sin darse vuelta del todo. — Si vas a venir a molestarme en medio de la noche, al menos has lo que sea que hayas venido a hacer.

Y cuando Ludwig se dio vuelta al fin pudo ver sus ojos, y pudo entender de una vez por todas a qué había venido. Parecía imposible, pero no podía equivocarse, no con esa clase de miradas. Las había visto tantas veces en tantos rostros distintos, lo único imposible aquí era que Francis se hubiera tardado tanto en darse cuenta.

La sola idea hizo que su rostro se torciera en una sonrisa que debía verse muy pervertida. No podía evitarlo, la situación ameritaba a su lado más sensual y perverso.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba siendo aplastado contra el marco de la puerta de su departamento, por un Ludwig que parecía querer asfixiarlo con un beso. Hacía mucho que no lo tomaban desprevenido de esa forma, por lo general él tomaba la iniciativa. Pero en el beso de Ludwig no había temor, ni duda, ni necesidad, no. Era un beso lleno de exigencias, que dejaba en claro como serían las cosas por el resto de la noche, y que Francis no tenía derecho a opinar.

Era la clase de besos que Francis no habituaba, pero sabía disfrutar. Además él no era tan sumiso. Si lo que Ludwig buscaba era una buena sesión de sexo, él se aseguraría de hacerlo gemir como nunca. Quería ver ese rostro, siempre tan formal, tan estricto, deshacerse en convulsiones; ver ese cuerpo entero sonrojado de una punta a la otra; y asegurarse de que ese cabello no pudiera peinarse igual de prolijo nunca más.

Sin duda no se había equivocado. Esa era una mirada de firme decisión.

* * *

Sí. Decisión.

No de esas decisiones, metódicas y planeadas. No de esas que se piensan dos veces y se analizan antes de ponerlas en ejecución. En suma, no la clase de decisiones que Ludwig tomaría.

Y si embargo, lo había hecho. Había tomado esa decisión casi de golpe.

Simplemente había llegado al límite de lo que podía soportar. Conocía que clase de imagen daba al mundo. Sólo verlo todos sabían que era un chico responsable, perfeccionista, esforzado, de confianza, capaz de hacerse cargo de todo: desde un idiota torpe, despistado y asustadizo, hasta de un trío imparable de problemáticos. Y no le molestaba. Esa era la misma imagen que él tenía de sí mismo y la que esperaba mantener siempre.

Pero a veces, algo rompía con su esquema. Algo aparecía, sonaba dentro de él, recordándole que no siempre podía tener el control de todo. Por lo general, controlaba esas emociones hasta que desaparecían, lo que no significaba que le afectaran menos. Le afectaban los abrazos repentinos de Feliciano, le afectaban las palmadas en el trasero de Gilbert, le afectaban las sutiles y especiales sonrisas de Kiku, y definitivamente le afectó esa pregunta de Francis, dicha tan a la ligera como quien pregunta la hora.

— Gilbert ¿Sabes si a Ludwig le gusta el sadomaso?

Y por alguna razón, el sentimiento no desapareció esta vez. No sabía de dónde había salido, ni siquiera lo entendía, pero sin duda estaba ahí. Y por primera vez su autocontrol descubrió su límite.

¿Qué era esa voz que le decía que si tanto preguntaban porqué no aclaraba las dudas él mismo? ¿De dónde venía ese instinto tan sádico que le gritaba que hiciera algo? No hubo respuestas, y una parte de él mismo no las necesitaba ni buscaba. Sólo quería lanzarse al vacío del impulso, al menos una vez. Y Francis era la persona perfecta para eso.

Por suerte, o así lo veía la cordura de Ludwig, era difícil que se diera la oportunidad. Y sin embargo, se dio. Al volver de trotar esa noche, encontró el cuaderno con la prolija letra de Francis abandonado en la cocina. Supo al instante que esa era una excusa suficiente mala, pero no tan patética. Y así, de sopetón, lo decidió.

Increíblemente, tuvo el detalle de esperar a que Gilbert estuviera tan borracho e inconciente como para no notar su ausencia hasta el mediodía. La idea de que iba pasarse toda la noche en la casa de otro hombre lo sacudió un poco, pero la resolución seguía ahí, intacta. Intacta a pesar de que no tenía idea de que iba hacer una vez llegara, a pesar de que se sonrojaba de solo pensar en las palabras que iba a usar.

Con todo, las palabras no fueron necesarias. En el punto exacto en que el impulso flaqueaba y el sentimiento desaparecía, a Francis le bastó abrir la boca para que todo se desatase de golpe. Y sin decir nada, sin una sola aclaración, suplica o amenaza, Ludwig se encontró imponiéndose al francés como si fuera su amante de siempre. Besando, aplastando y reclamando. Sintiendo como se restregaba contra él, como tocaba, como incitaba y jugaba. Y la llama de su propio deseo ardía gritándole, asegurándole que haría que el maldito Francis se tragara cada una de sus palabras.

Fue repentino, una decisión impulsiva. No una decisión concienzudamente estudiada con sus pro y contra. No de las decisiones que Ludwig acostumbraba tomar. Pero que bien se sentía hacerlo así de vez en cuando.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerlo. Espero que dentro de todo entretenga. Creo que la segunda parte fue la que más me costó, es raro escribir desde la perspectiva de Ludwig. De todas formas, así es como yo percibo al personaje, así que puede que haya un poco de OoC. Con parejas así, suele pasarme, pero qué puedo decir, los amó. Creo que tienen una química diferente a la de otros personajes. Espero poder explotar esta química a lo largo del fic, que no será muy largo.

Prometo traer dentro de poco los capitulos que faltan, sean pacientes. Muchas gracias por leer, comentarios, críticas, consultas al psicólogo (me las pidieron en mi fic anterior) y frases favoritas serán bien recibidas. Saludos y mucha suerte.

Florceleste.


	2. II Inesperado

Alegría para el mundo y saludos otra vez. Gracias por los comentarios y por agregar esta historia a favoritos. Espero no decepcionarlos. Traígo el segundo captulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**II. Inesperado**

La mayoría de sus mañanas eran así. No sólo de domingo, sino de casi toda la semana. Despertar con compañía no era raro. Lo que aun no terminaba de creer, es con quién compartía la cama. El pecho de Ludwig subía y bajaba con el ritmo de quien duerme placidamente. Francis intentaba convencerse de que sí, había tenido una sesión de sexo duro con el hombre más formal y reservado del planeta; y que, por cierto, había sido una de las mejores de su vida.

Oh, Gilbert iba a enojarse mucho cuando se enterara. Si se enteraba, claro. Se consideraba un amante muy discreto cuando hacía falta, pero estaba hablando de Gil, nada era seguro.

En ese momento, un brazo de Ludwig le servía de almohada y el otro se enroscaba en su cintura, en un gesto entre posesivo y cariñoso. Eso, Francis lo había descubierto esa misma noche, era lo que lo caracterizaba en la cama: una combinación rara de opresión y delicadeza. Ludwig dominaba, embestía con rudeza y llevaba al límite todo movimiento. Y al mismo tiempo, era considerado, tenía conciencia de cada detalle y lo demostraba.

Con todo, no era tan difícil de creer. Francis ya sabía que Ludwig tenía unas cualidades particulares cuando de sexo se trataba. Más que saberlo, lo había presentido, cuando vio a Ludwig semidesnudo por primera vez. No había sido esa noche, sino un par de semanas atrás.

¿Por qué estaban en casa de Gilbert esa tarde? Tenían que estudiar, hacer un proyecto o algo así. Estaban arreglando su departamento y algo sucedía en lo de Antonio, no recordaba qué. Terminaron en casa de Gilbert, pero el desorden en el salón era tanto que Francis y Antonio quedaron confinados en el recibidor mientras Gil organizaba un poco. Y por Dios, se estaba tardando años.

Todo ocurrió porque a Toni le dio urgencia por usar el baño, y después de una pregunta rápida que Gil contestó a los gritos, subió por las escaleras, arrastrándolo a él también. En el piso superior encontraron tres puertas.

— ¿Cuál crees que sea el baño?

Bueno, la que decía "Habitación de Gilbert. No Entre" definitivamente no. Pero en ese momento la curiosidad pudo más que la necesidad, y los dos terminaron hurgando en el cuarto de su amigo por un rato. Fue Francis quien decidió que si no salían de una vez, Gilbert iba a sospechar. Apenas se había asomado al pasillo, cuando la puerta de al lado se abrió.

Apareció una enorme figura, envuelta en espirales de vapor, vestida sólo con una toalla negra, amarilla y roja. Ludwig, recién salido de la ducha, se quedó paralizado frente a él, igual que Francis mismo. Tenía el cabello revuelto y mojado, su pecho entero al descubierto y casi seguro que aun debía sentir el cuerpo caliente. La bendita toalla era lo suficientemente indiscreta como para cubrir desde el borde de la cintura hasta la mitad de las rodillas. ¡Y su cara! Su cara era memorable, con la mirada teñida por la sorpresa, un sonrojo que subía y subía de tono, y los labios apenas apretados.

No necesitó analizar lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba excitado. Muy excitado. Quién sabe que habría hecho si Antonio no hubiese aparecido justo en ese momento.

— Disculpa ¿ese es el baño?

A veces su amigo era demasiado simple. ¿Acaso no veía que le estaba hablando a un enorme y caliente alemán semidesnudo?

— Sí, acabo de secarlo, adelante. — un movimiento suave con el brazo acompañó la afirmación, pruebas suficientes de que Lud no había muerto del shock.

— Gracias.

Y quedaron los dos solos en el pasillo.

Tal vez Ludwig olió el peligro, o quizás sólo sintió frío. Fuese lo que fuese, Francis notó como un fuerte escalofrío lo recorría. Y eso lo excitó un poco más. No pudo no abrir su boca.

— Si te quedas así puedes enfermarte.

Tuvo que reconocer que no lo dijo con una voz muy inocente. Ludwig estaba en su derecho de amenazarlo con la mirada y de adoptar esa actitud a la defensiva. No le respondió, aunque Francis creyó escucharlo murmurar insultos en alemán mientras le daba la espalda, ofreciéndole una buena vista de todas formas. Antes de que entrara por la tercera puerta, su cuarto seguramente, el francés se dio el lujo de un comentario más.

— Estaremos abajo estudiando. — percibió incluso a distancia como él se estremecía — Por si acaso quieres pasearte desnudo.

Podía interpretarse como una advertencia o, mejor aun, como una sugerencia. Ludwig decidió sólo ignorarla. Apenas hizo un gesto con la mano para dar a entender que lo había escuchado, antes de desaparecer.

Francis mentiría si dijera que en ese momento no se sintió tentado. La oportunidad parecía servida en bandeja, el alemán estaba en una situación vulnerable, y él sólo tenía que escabullirse por la puerta, tomarlo por sorpresa y…

¿Y saltarle encima? Sí, Ludwig iba a dejarse hacer tranquilamente, no intentaría matarlo a golpes ni bien lo viera. Y Antonio no iba a enterarse de nada, a pesar de estar en la habitación de al lado. Mucho menos Gilbert, que seguramente pensaría que a sus amigos se los había tragado un agujero negro.

No era una oportunidad tan buena. Aunque la tentación estaba. No se iría por un buen tiempo y la idea le daría vueltas en la cabeza toda la tarde. Sobretodo porque en el fondo no comprendía bien que lo había excitado tanto. Cierto que la situación era bastante caliente, pero no era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así. No lograba entender qué tenía de atrayente ese chico. No era como la mayoría de sus conquistas. Ludwig no era algo "lindo", tampoco precisamente sexy. Era sofocante, cuando aparecía de esa forma tan distinta a la normal. Algo tenía que lo hacía simplemente deseable.

Durante esa tarde no pudo dejar de imaginar que tanto cambiaría Ludwig durante el sexo. Su cara, su cuerpo entero, su actitud. Tanto divagó su mente, que más tarde, aun en casa de Gil, después de haberse bebido un par de cervezas, las palabras salieron solas de su boca. La idea le pasó por la mente apenas un segundo, y fue suficiente para que sus labios la soltaran como al pasar.

— Gilbert ¿Sabes si a Ludwig le gusta el sadomaso?

Por suerte, su amigo tenía suficiente cerveza encima como para tomárselo con humor. Un mínimo de humor.

— ¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¡No me meto en esos temas con él! Y en todo caso ¡¿Qué te importa?

Al menos, no logró golpearlo.

Con todo, la idea de acostarse con Ludwig no lo abandonó nunca desde entonces. Era una curiosidad malsana. Claro que, Francis tenía muchas curiosidades malsanas. Así que ésta en particular no le quitaba el sueño.

* * *

— ¿En qué sucias perversiones estás pensando?

La pregunta sacó a Francis de sus pensamientos. Llevaba un rato así, ensimismado. No es que a Ludwig le molestase el silencio, pero en los últimos segundos su sonrisa empezó a volverse un tanto perversa y le dio mala espina. Francis respondió con otra pregunta, que confirmó sus sospechas.

— ¿Te gusta el sadomaso, Ludwig?

Genial, pasaba una noche con él y Francis ya volvía a eso. Le pasaba por tener un polvo con el tipo más pervertido del planeta. Optó por ignorar la pregunta, ni siquiera pensaba abrir la boca. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo que podía decirle.

— Los escuche esa vez, cuando se lo preguntaste a mi hermano. Recuerdo que a él no le gustó mucho la broma.

Se felicitó interiormente por la cara de sorpresa que le arrancó al francés. Apenas un segundo más tarde y la cara de pervertido estaba ahí de nuevo. Igual que toda la noche anterior. Ni bien creía tener a Francis contra las cuerdas, con un solo movimiento le volteaba toda la situación.

Si empezaba a recordar la noche anterior, no se iría más de ese departamento. El sol entrando por la ventana le advertía que debía apurarse si no quería que su hermano lo descubriera. Así que empezó a vestirse, con calma y dándole la espalda al francés. Grave error. Antes de darse cuenta, lo tenía pegado a su espalda y un par de manos extras le ayudaban a subirse el pantalón.

— No era una broma. Es una pregunta muy seria. — y justo cuando las manos extra subían el cierre, Francis decidió pegarse todavía más a su cuerpo, presionando su cintura contra la suya y sus manos contra su entrepierna. Alzó su cabeza para poder susurrarle al oído — - ¿Te gusta el sadomaso, Ludwig?

Sentía la presión, y mierda, no podía no reaccionar. Pero no iba a contestarle. No quería darle más armas de las que ya tenía. Se dio vuelta en un movimiento rápido y atrapó sus labios en un beso brutal y exigente, igual a aquel primero. Y de nuevo, Francis le respondía con todo el cuerpo, y sus malditas manos ya no solo presionaban su entrepierna, sino que se deslizaban despacio, buscando meterse en sus pantalones. ¿Cómo podía el francés responder sus besos con tanta energía? Parecía que cuanto más forzaba y mordía, con más sutileza se las ingeniaba Francis para seguirle el ritmo.

Se separó de golpe, para soltarle su respuesta a centímetros de sus labios y mirándolo justo a los ojos.

— Adivina.

Francis no sólo le mantuvo la mirada, sino que ensanchó su sonrisa y volviéndose a acercar, le lanzó una propuesta.

— ¿Qué tal si mejor intento descubrirlo?

Achicó aun más la distancia entre ambos y sus manos al fin lograron colarse en su pantalón. Pero Ludwig se alejó con un "No" rotundo. Creyó ver como el francés empalidecía por un fugaz momento.

— Al menos no hoy. Preferiría que Gilbert no sepa nada de esto.

— Entonces ¿Qué fecha sugieres?

Sin darse cuenta, sin jamás planearlo, Ludwig se descubrió a sí mismo arreglando una cita con Francis. Era plena mañana cuando salió del departamento, con la sensación de no tener la menor idea de en qué iba a terminar todo eso.

¿Cómo podía sentirse tan satisfecho?

* * *

Como prometí, me senté y terminé de corregir este cap. Igual siempre me queda la duda de si se me pasó algo. Si ven algún error avisenme por favor. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

En cuanto a la continuación, creo que será un capitulo más. Aquí ya hubo una participación especial de Antonio y Gilbert. En el próximo, se añade otro ¿adivinan quién?

Gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.


	3. III Línea

Perdón, perdón perdón, mil veces me disculpo por la demora. Un parcial y algunos asuntos sin resolver me mantuvieron lejos de internet durante un tiempo y no tuve la voluntad de conectarme a subir este cápitulo. Cortó con las excusas y los dejo con la última parte de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron y a quienes vienen leyendo desde el principio. Me hicieron muy feliz. Sin más, espero les guste.

* * *

**Impulsos**

**III.Línea**

Dos semanas. Hacía dos semanas.

¿Pero en qué planeta había vivido en esas dos semanas? ¿Cómo no lo había visto?

Gilbert no podía dejar de maldecirse a sí mismo. Lo peor era que por más golpes que le diera a Francis, la culpa seguiría siendo suya. Tal vez fue por eso que se detuvo, mientras el francés lo observaba en pie, como esperando el siguiente golpe. Eso lo llenaba de ira, porque el muy bastardo ni siquiera había intentado defenderse. La mesera los miraba, asustada de que por primera vez una de sus discusiones hubiese pasado a mayores. Antonio, más serio que nunca, pasaba sus ojos de uno a otro, esperando y decidido a no intervenir. Al parecer, el español también acababa de enterarse, pero no se había sorprendido tanto como él. En el fondo, ambos sabían que Francis tenía una opinión particular sobre la traición, y así como un día te clavaba un puñal por la espalda, al otro te convidaba con su mejor vino. Así era su amigo y así era su amistad. El problema era decidir donde estaba el límite.

A pesar de todo, una parte de su cerebro no llegaba a comprender porque Francis se lo había contado. Se lo había soltado, así de la nada en plena cara. Ni siquiera esperó a que estuviera tan borracho como para no atinar bien los golpes.

Al principio, no le creyó. Luego pensó que era una broma. Después empezó a recordar ciertas ausencias de Ludwig, momentos en que se iba quién sabe a donde. Y como Francis insistía e insistía, empezó a creerle. Algo parecido a enojo surgió entonces, pero aún le parecía una locura ¿Ludwig, en serio? ¿Su hermano Ludwig?

La ira asesina tal vez no se habría desbordado de no ser por ese maldito comentario. No necesitaba saber que él y su hermano ponían la misma sonrisa al llegar al orgasmo.

Casi parecía que quería provocarlo. Maldito Francis. Maldito Ludwig por venir a meterse justamente en esa cama. Y maldito él, por ser tan idiota para no verlo.

De acuerdo, sí, tampoco era tan idiota. Sí lo había notado en Francis. Era algo que había aprendido a ver en su mirada, en sus excusas y en sus actitudes. Siempre se notaba cuando tenía un amante nuevo. Y durante esas dos semanas él y Antonio habían jugado a apostar quién podía ser. No habrían adivinado ni en un millón de años.

Ludwig. Contra todo lo esperado, contra todo el perfil típico de amante de Francis, contra el inexistente perfil de amantes de Ludwig, contra lo que diría cualquiera con sólo verlos, contra las reglas mínimas de funcionamiento del universo, contra todo: Ludwig. No, ni en mil millones de años.

Y él, muy tranquilo en su casa, viéndolo todos los días, hablando con él a cada rato, y con la verdad prácticamente bailándole desnuda enfrente. No lo vio. No se dio cuenta. No fue tan listo como para deducir que si su hermano volvía a las 4 de la mañana no era porque había salido a dar un paseo, ni era una nueva rutina de gimnasia, y mucho menos porque fuera a encontrarse con Feliciano o Kiku. Sino que, simplemente, regresaba de tener una sesión de sexo duro con Francis Bonefoy.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no esperaste un par de cervezas más?

La pregunta burlona de Antonio le demostró que su amigo encontraba la situación muy divertida. Claro, a él no lo habían golpeado, y si en vez de Ludwig hubiera sido Lovino, seguramente otra sería su cara. De todas formas, Francis no sabía que contestarle. Era extraño para él experimentar ese tipo de culpa. Había hecho muchas cosas malas en el pasado, había mentido y ocultado, había engañado y fingido, y había entrado y salido de trampa tantas otras veces, que la culpa lo tomó desprevenido esta vez. Ni siquiera era la primera vez que escondía una relación a sus amigos. Pero con todo, no pudo continuar. Esa tarde mientras brindaban con la primera ronda de bebidas, la culpa lo había hecho palidecer. No era un Pepé Grillo o un angelito hablándole al oído, más bien era un alfiler, finísimo y agudo, clavado en su nuca durante dos semanas. Para la culpa en general, el mejor lugar era el fondo del armario y pensar que, con pecado o sin pecado, el sufrimiento viene igual, así que mejor disfrutar lo que llegue sin ponerle peros.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no encontró forma de sacarse el alfiler incisivo, salvo claro en sus citas con Ludwig.

Lo hizo a propósito. Supuso que Gil no iba a creerle, y cada palabra que dijo, estaba pensada para sacarlo de sus casillas. No pensó tener que llegar tan lejos como para mencionar lo de las sonrisas. No era una mentira, había notado el parecido desde la primera vez. En todo caso, no era algo para decir al hermano de un amante, salvo claro está que él mismo lo pregunte.

Cada golpe recibido aflojó una parte de la culpa, y aun hubiera preferido uno más, si Gilbert no se hubiera ido hecho una furia. Después arreglaría las cosas con él, sólo esperaba que no intentara alguna venganza. Por ahora debía pedirle a Antonio que no apoyara el hielo con tanta fuerza y enviarle un mensaje inmediatamente a Ludwig. Un súper combo, por abrir la boca una vez, tendría a dos alemanes queriendo matarlo.

* * *

Venganza fue el primer pensamiento casi coherente que tuvo Gilbert después de cansarse de golpear al francés. El primero en quien pensó fue Arthur, pero recordó que Alfred, el japonés e incluso Antonio habían tenido algo con él y a Francis parecía ya no molestarle. Después pensó en el mismo Antonio, pero seguro que el español terminaría invitando a Francis de todas formas. Pensó hasta en los hermanos italianos, pero claro que seguramente había otras personas que se enojarían más que Francis si lo intentaba. Recorrió mentalmente todos los nombres del colegio y toda su lista de amantes. Ya estaba por insultarlo por enésima vez en el día, por su maldita promiscuidad, cuando halló a la persona que necesitaba.

Era perfecto, y habría logrado una sublime venganza, si Mathew no fuera tan bueno e inocente. Porque esa la palabra para definir al hermanito adoptivo de Francis, bueno. No entendía como alguien podía ser así después de pasar tanto tiempo con Francis. No tuvo el corazón para utilizarlo como instrumento de venganza. Terminó en una heladería mientras el canadiense escuchaba sus problemas comprensivamente. Nunca, jamás, le había pasado algo así con nadie. Pero tenía que admitirlo, el chico daba buenos consejos. Supo entonces con quien en realidad tenía que hablar primero.

Y ahí estaban. Uno frente a otro, rojo frente a azul.

* * *

Recordaba muchas conversaciones incomodas con su hermano. Desde las típicas "¿Ya te explicaron qué es el sexo?" y "¿Qué son estas revistas escondidas en tu habitación?", hasta algunas especialmente extrañas como "¿Con qué ensuciaste tu pantalón?". Y si la que estaba viviendo en ese momento no se llevaba el primer premio, era sólo porque su pantalón se había ensuciado con saliva de Feliciano.

Ludwig supo qué hacer desde el momento en que recibió el mensaje: asesinar a Francis. Ese era el primer paso. Lo que le preocupaba era que hacer después. No, esconder el cadáver no sería un problema. Gilbert lo era. Conocía a su hermano, sabía que iba a enloquecer, primero. Después se calmaría y querría vengarse. Eso lo mantendría ocupado un tiempo hasta que volviera a calmarse. Y entonces querría hablar con él. Esa era la parte que quería evitar y la razón por la que asesinaría a Francis.

Pero Gilbert superó todas sus expectativas. No sólo llego antes de lo planeado y con un helado a medio comer, sino que además su conversación giro en temas inesperados. Pensó que le preguntaría el qué, cómo, el cuándo y el dónde. En lugar de eso, apenas atravesó la puerta, lo mandó a sentar y empezó a contarle cosas.

Cosas sobre él y sobre Francis. Cosas que habían hecho, anécdotas de varias salidas con sus amigos, en bares, en la misma escuela, en el departamento que él también conocía. Y una extensa lista de los amantes de Francis. "Al menos, los que yo conozco" fue la aclaración de Gil. Debía admitir que, aunque conocía a la mayoría, hubo varios nombres que lo sorprendieron.

Al fin, Gilbert terminó su discurso como si hubiese probado sin dudas su punto.

— ¿Me entendiste? Él no es de confianza.

Y entonces, Ludwig comprendió que su hermano simplemente estaba preocupado.

— Gracias por avisarme, pero ya lo sé.

— No, no te das cuenta. — Gil pareció desesperarse — Francis no sabe lo que es la fidelidad, no duda en clavarte un puñal por la espalda, cree que todo se soluciona con sexo y un poco de vino, y nunca, jamás, sentirá la clase de sentimientos que siente una persona normal en una relación. ¿Sabes porqué? Porque sufre de una promiscuidad crónica.

Era demasiado extraño escuchar a Gilbert hablar de eso con tanta seriedad.

— Sí, lo sé hermano, lo entiendo. — trató de hablarle de la forma más segura posible para así dejarle las cosas claras. — Sé en que me estoy metiendo, lo supe desde que decidí meterme.

Puso énfasis en que había sido su decisión, y en que desde el principio supo que esperar y que no esperar de Francis. Pero comprendía su preocupación. A él mismo por momentos se le desdibujaba la línea que separaba una relación casual de una real. Por suerte, para Francis esa línea era indeleble, fosforescente, con doble señalización de luces y alarmas, y hasta brillaba en la oscuridad. Hasta que el francés no decidiera de buena gana si quería o no cruzar la raya, él no la cruzaría.

Tal vez, Gilbert captó el mensaje porque se calmó en parte.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí.

— Entonces has lo que quieras. — suspiró aliviado, esa conversación no había sido peor que la de la mancha en los pantalones, aunque no debía relajarse tan pronto — ¿Y cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

— Nunca.

La respuesta fue muy directa y Gilbert lo molestó con eso durante un rato. Al fin lo dejó en paz, sin preguntarle otra cosa.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a preguntarme nada más?

— No, no hace falta. Si se trata de Francis sé que se están cuidando, el idiota no deja hilos sueltos. — y mientras su hermano subía las escaleras pudo vislumbrar su perversa sonrisa. — Y para lo demás, se lo preguntaré a él. Cuenta esas cosas con mucho más detalle.

No supo si lo decía en serio o no, pero presintió que tendría más razones para matar a Francis en el futuro.

* * *

Matarlo. Ludwig de verdad quería matarlo. Y Francis se dividía entre padecer y disfrutar. En todo caso, hacer enojar a Ludwig era bastante productivo.

El alemán estaba en ese momento frente al espejo, intentando ordenar su cabello.

— Déjalo. — le dijo desde la cama. — No sirve de nada si ahora te voy a despeinar otra vez.

Sabía que Ludwig no se marcharía aun. Ya había aprendido a detectar cuando estaba satisfecho, y claramente, esa noche Ludwig iría por más. Como respondiendo a sus palabras, Francis lo vio avanzar en la penumbra de la habitación.

— ¿Culpa? — le preguntó junto a la cama

— Sí, eso creo.

Esa noche Ludwig le había preguntado "¿Porqué se lo dijiste?", cayendo de sorpresa otra vez en su departamento. Su respuesta inmediata fue: "Culpa". Y esas eran las únicas palabras que cruzaron en lo que iba de la noche.

— Gilbert me advirtió sobre ti.

No se sorprendió, a pesar de que la frase lo hacía quedar como el malo de la novela.

— ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué horribles cosas sobre mí te reveló?

— Me dijo que no eras de confianza.

— Tiene razón.

— Que eres terriblemente infiel y traicionero.

— Lo soy.

— Que no valoras tus relaciones.

— ¡Eso es mentira! Valoro a todos y cada uno de mis amantes.

— Que sufres de promiscuidad crónica.

— Cierto, aunque no la llamaría crónica.

— Y que eres un cobarde que huye de los problemas.

— Eso lo inventaste. Le he probado a Gilbert que puedo ser valiente, cuando me conviene, claro.

El alemán pareció dar por finalizada la charla, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo y besándolo despacio. Francis se preparó para el segundo asalto, pero Ludwig cortó el beso de golpe, para hablarle con voz firme.

— No confió en ti en general, pero sé cuando sí confiar.

La boca de Ludwig se torció apenas, así que Francis dedujo que debía estar felicitándose mentalmente por segunda vez en la noche. Su cara de sorpresa debía ser muy obvia. La recompuso como pudo.

— Entonces ¿confiaras en mí como amante?

— Sí.

— ¿Y en la escuela?

— Para nada.

— ¿Y si me encierran en prisión por un crimen que no cometí?

— Me aseguraría de que tiraran la llave a un foso, porque sin duda sí lo habrías cometido.

Nuevamente los labios volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez con más violencia. Cada uno, intentando tomar el control, disfrutando y dejando disfrutar. Unas manos grandes y aun inexpertas presionando la espalda y la cintura. Un par de manos tersas y habilidosas desordenando cabellos y deslizándose por la ingle. Gemidos fuertes y masculinos y un colchón que volvía a temblar. Si Francis volvía a presionar así, Ludwig no aguantaría. Si Ludwig gemía de nuevo, Francis se vendría antes de tiempo. Y más fricción, y más contacto, hasta llegar al punto máximo, con gemidos guturales y profundos.

Sólo sexo, en fin. Eso era todo lo que pasaba en esa cama. Por el momento.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Y hasta aquí llegamos. ¿No quedó muy mediocre? Es que quiera o no quiera lo meloso siempre se me escapa de alguna manera. En todo caso, espero que a ustedes los haya dejado satisfechos.

Tenía que incluir a Gil, no sólo porque lo adoro, sino porque además es uno de los hilos indirectos que terminan por conectar a estos dos. para ser sincera, cuando pensé en continuar el fic, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue la escena en la que Gil se enteraba. Lo sé, soy malvada. También fue divertido planear la venganza de Gil y terminé cayendo en que la mejor venganza debe ser sin duda tocarle aunque sea un pelo a Mathew.

En fin, miles de gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta el final y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Comentarios, frases favoritas, críticas y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas. Gracias por leer y hasta pronto.

Florceleste


End file.
